Zeno
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Conclusion At Last! Who Will Prevail? Beerus or Champa?" Manga: "The Victorious Universe Is Finally Decided!!" |Gender = Male |Address = Zeno's Palace |Occupation = King of the 12 Universes |Allegiance = |FamConnect = The Supreme Kais (subjects) Gods of Destruction (subjects) Zeno's attendants Great Priest (subject) Goku (friend) }} The is the king of the 12 universes, an entity that is above all living beings of all the universes. Appearance Zeno has a very small, childlike humanoid figure. He has a rather blank expression on his face and has purple and blue stripes on his face as well. He also has no visible nose. He wears a pink vest on his body and on the front has two "omni" kanjis (全) present. His head has a rather lemon like shape, with his two ears being pointed and grey. Personality Zeno can come off as childlike at times. He is shown to have a sense of humor, although he does take his responsibilities seriously, ensuring fairness and balance in all 12 universes. He can be easily swayed by a good fight, as shown from his interest in setting up a tournament after witnessing Goku's fight against Hit. He also took a liking towards Goku, letting the Saiyan talk directly to him and shake his hand to the point of lifting him, even saying he found Goku interesting. His interest in Goku led him to ask the Saiyan to become his friend and allow him to gave the nickname "Zen-chan" to him. However, he doesn't appreciate or want anybody to speak in place of Goku simply to please Zeno. It is possible that Zeno is lonely, as next to nobody knows of his existence, and those who do fear his power and don't see him on a friend level. He also has an extremely high and childlike voice. Apparently, Zeno is shown to be somewhat careless and irresponsible if not amoral, as he destroyed 6 universes after getting angry. Biography Pre-Dragon Ball At some point in time, Zeno destroyed 6 universes from the 18 universes that were present. Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga Zeno watches the Universe 6 and Universe 7 tournament from a distance away of the Nameless Planet. After the tournament concludes, Champa is angry that his team lost and prepares to destroy them while Beerus warns Goku not to interfere as he will never defeat Champa. However, Zeno and his attendants arrive on the Nameless Planet in the ring, which prevents Beerus and Champa from doing so, as he along with Beerus are completely mortified and shocked by Zeno's presence. He states that his reason for visiting was out of concern that Beerus and Champa were shirking their duties as Gods of Destruction. Asking how Beerus and Champa were doing in their jobs, Whis informs him that Beerus focuses more on sleeping and consuming food, and Vados notes that Champa completely obsesses over food and all of the sweets that result in him being fat, and whatever food Vados serves Champa, he says it is awful. Goku attempts to meet Zeno, but Zeno's attendants shield him from the king. Zeno allows Goku to speak to him, and even shakes hands with Goku when the latter offers his hand out, though has a long pause before doing so. After shaking hands with Goku, Zeno returns home via his attendants. Future Trunks Saga While Beerus and Whis are at their temple, Beerus is waiting for his food when a call comes through. Beerus answers it, telling the caller to call another time, yet is immediately shocked and terrified to see his caller is Zeno, and repenting his tone, immediately bows to him, accidentally breaking his table with his head in the process, and asks him how his day has been, thanking him for taking the time out of his schedule to call him. As he was told, Beerus orders Whis to take Goku to Zeno's place together with Supreme Kai. Zeno happily greets Goku and asks him to be his friend, since everyone else was too afraid of his power to effectively socialize with. When Goku seemed to hesitate, Supreme Kai desperately interrupts, saying Goku would be happy to oblige, but Zeno orders him to be silent and allows Goku to answer for himself. Agreeing to be his friend, Goku tells Zeno to just call him by his name and in return, Goku will call him "Zen-chan", much to the shock of everyone. Then, Zeno gave Goku a button, if Goku pressed it Zeno will come right to him. Power Zeno is the most powerful character in the entire Dragon Ball franchise. While the true capabilities of Zeno are unknown as Beerus notes he does not fight, Zeno possesses immeasurable power. Whis states that nobody in this world is greater than Zeno, as the latter has the power to instantly wipe out anything in the blink of an eye; from individual people, planets, galaxies to entire universes and if he so wished he could wipe out all of existence. According to Whis, there used to be 18 universes but Zeno destroyed 6 of them when he was in an unpleasant mood. Beerus states that if Zeno felt like it, he could wipe out all 12 universes in an instant. Zeno is the single most important person in existence, and holds complete authority over everything in existence. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight with ki. Trivia *Although Whis says there is not a single person greater than Zeno, it is not known if this statement is true, as Daizenshuu 7 claims that Akira Toriyama himself is the ultimate ruler of the Dragon Ball world. Though, this is strictly speaking in-universe *The symbol on his shirt may be a word play on his overall name, since the word "king" (王, ō'') is also contained in the word "all" (全, z''en) *In the Japanese version, he is voiced by the same woman who voiced Togepi in Pokemon. *Zeno possesses the highest bodycount in history. Destroying 6 universes at once, he took an immeasurable amount of lives. Far exceeding even Kid Buu Voice actresses *Japanese: Satomi Kōrogi Gallery Site Navigation ca:Zen'oh pt-br:Zen'oh pl:Zenō es:Zeno Category:Characters Category:Males Category:DBS Characters Category:Deities Category:Kings Category:Characters who can fly